Brown Hair and Green Monsters
by hope2x
Summary: Regina was fine loving Emma in secret. She knew her feelings would't be returned so she resigned to watching from afar. But when a woman comes to town posing a threat to what little she has, the green monster of jealousy takes over. Unfortunately for Regina, this mystery woman has a green monster lurking under the surface as well
1. Chapter 1

**Brown Hair and Green Monsters**

EMMA  
After a busy morning working on a seemingly unending pile of paperwork, Emma Swan sat in a back booth at Grannies enjoying a delicious cup of hot coca. She sat there looking off into space, letting her mind wander to thoughts that would never be spoken aloud.

More and more recently she had these moments where she would lose herself for a moment or two, lost in thought over the thing she wanted but knew she could never have. Specifically a person she could never have…

Her whole life consisted of wanting what she couldn't have. The things she couldn't have and the people she couldn't have. She tended to fall for the unobtainable. No matter how true her feelings were, they were never reciprocated. This time though was a new level for Emma. She was falling…hard. And for the most unobtainable woman on the planet, Regina Mills. Not only was Regina the Mayor, her boss, but also the adoptive mother of her son, and for the icing on the cake, this woman was also her arch enemy. Yes this was a whole new level even for her. Nice one Swan.

But here in her mind where no one could see or hear, she would let her thoughts wander to the breathtaking brown haired beauty. Since they day they met, Emma found Regina intoxicating. They fought constantly and it took all Emma had not to grab Regina and kiss her. Every time Regina was yelling or making snide comments, Emma couldn't help but look down to her lips. Those beautiful full red lips she craved so badly. Yes, here in her mind she could have whoever she wanted.

_And Emma wanted Regina._

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the ding signaling the arrival of a new customer, who just so happened to be the subject of her thoughts and desires.

REGINA  
Regina Mills walked into the diner, straight toward the counter to order her usual to go. However, on the way she spotted a familiar blonde haired Sheriff sitting in the back, eyes glazed over, seemingly day dreaming. The Sheriff had lifted her whipped cream covered finger up to her mouth and snaked out a tongue to wipe it clean. The action completely distracted the Mayor and she herself was lost for a moment to her own thoughts of just how wonderful that tongue would taste on hers. So distracted she was, that it took her an extra second to notice the Sheriff's eyes on hers. She mentally kicked herself for the slip and quickly lifted her head and walked to the counter looking just as regal as always and placed her order.

You see, Regina had her own secret thoughts and desires. She too tended to want what she could not have.

_And Regina wanted Emma_

Regina had wanted Emma since the day they met. She had instantly started falling and hard, but of course she could never reveal that. Love had never worked out for her and the only way to stay safe from the pain that came with it was to push it away. So that is what she did. She pushed Emma hard, but the stubborn blonde wouldn't leave. And the longer she stayed the more Regina wished to stop pushing and start pulling her in. But she couldn't. That you never happen. Never.

Just as that thought surfaced again, Regina watched Ruby walk over to the Sherriff. She could not hear what they were saying but watched Ruby lean far too close to Emma and whisper in her ear. Both Emma and Ruby laughed loudly for a moment before Ruby sat and began chatting away probably spreading town gossip as always. When Regina saw Ruby place her hand on the blondes arm, a tiny spark of jealously flared in her chest. Regina knew this was stupid, but for some reason whenever she saw anyone flirting with Emma, her mind would yell "she's mine!" before she could remind herself that she wasn't. Emma was not hers. Emma could never want her. Never. _Right?_

EMMA  
Looked up just in time to catch Regina's eyes before she exited the diner. Well that's weird thought Emma. She was used to seeing the anger in her eyes but recently there was something else there. If Emma didn't know better, she might had said Regina looked jealous. But that was just ridiculous. Regina would have no reason to be jealous. Regina hated her. She did. _Right?_

* * *

REGINA

A few months later and Regina was falling more and more for Emma. Her Emma her mind would whisper. In her head Emma was hers. She was finding more and more opportunities to go see Emma. She even invented a few documents that would need sighing when she realized she hadn't seen the blonde in too long. She realized they had started to almost develop a sort of friendly working relationship. That is how Regina thought of it. She could never call them "friends" because that would be ridiculous.

In the past few months they had actually stopped fighting nearly as often. Of course they could still yell and scare the shit out of any innocent bystanders near by when they wanted to. Weather it was Emma bringing Henry home late or spoiling his appetite. Or Regina forcing Emma into over time for more and more paper work or making her report to the mayor's office every few days to sign more "important documents". Right

However, they were getting along much better to the surprise of everyone in town. A little over a month ago Regina actually invited Emma over for dinner because Henry wanted it. Just Henry of course. And Regina obliged much to his delight. Henry began seeing the changes happening as well. He might be ten but he was not stupid. He was however, thrilled at this new development but didn't comment to either mother so they would continue like this. After that, Emma was invited over a few more times, then a month ago it became weekly. Every Wednesday night was family dinner night. But that was just how Regina thought of it. Because no one else would ever see it that way. No one.

It was lunch time this Wednesday afternoon and Regina headed over to Grannies expecting and excited to see her Emma.

EMMA  
Emma was in a great mood as she put on her favorite red leather jacket getting ready for lunch at grannies. She rushed through her paper work this morning making sure that everything would be done by the end of the day. She had to leave on time on Wednesdays so she could get home, showered and ready for family dinner. Emma would never say that a out loud. She knew Regina would laugh in her face if she ever heard Emma refer to them as a family. But in her head, that is the thought she allowed. Even if it was only for a few hours a week, Emma felt like she was part of a family. She was so happy and content sitting there at her supposed "enemy's" table eating with her and their son. She knew it was wrong but couldn't help that warm feeling every time she thought of Regina and Henry.

The past few months, to the bewilderment of Emma, things had been going amazing! Although she had always enjoyed fighting with her brown haired beauty, getting along felt even better. She enjoyed talking to her about anything. They had actually managed to move beyond solely work related subjects to normal life topics.

Emma picked up her jacket and headed out the door towards the diner with a small smile on her lips, knowing she got to see the object of her ever consuming thoughts. So consumed she didn't notice the red car parked across from the Sheriff's station. Inside the car a beautiful woman started her car slowly following the blonde to her destination. She smiled and sighed. _My Emma, you are more beautiful then ever. I cant wait to get you back.._

* * *

REGINA  
Regina couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips while she sat and waited for Emma. These lunches were not planned. They just so conveniently happened to come in at the same time each day and occasionally sat at the same table and made small talk. As Emma walked in she walked over to the counter to order. When she spotted Regina, the brunette smiled.

"Sherriff, would you like to join me"

"Absolutely. How are you on this beautiful Wednesday"

"Fine, I suppose. Although I would be better if my Sherriff could complete her paperwork on time. I noticed you haven't turned in the documents I dropped off yesterday"

"You gave me like five hundred documents! And I'll have you know Madame Mayor, I'm almost finished but I wanted to complete everything for the week to give to you all at once. I can give it to you tonight" Emma smiled slightly smug.

"Five Hundred? Really Miss Swan?" Regina leaned back, her words held no anger like they used to but amusement..

"Just about, yeah" Emma huffed.

Regina just rolled her eyes. "In any case I'll expect to see it all tonight"

"Yes ma'am!" Emma saluted

Regina rolled her eyes again picking up her coffee. "Well I wanted to inform you Henry wants to watch a movie after dinner tonight and I was wondering if you-"

Regina stopped when she glanced up and saw the expression on Emma's face. There was a mixture of shock and another emotion Regina couldn't place. Regina turned around to follow the Sheriff's line of sight. There in the doorway stood a tall beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wore a black fitted sleeveless vest and a pair of nice jeans with knee high black boots. Regina had to admit the woman was beautiful but did not care for the smug smile on her face and how it was aimed solely at Emma. _Her_ Emma.

The mystery woman walked quickly straight up to Emma and to Regina's shock and horror, grabbed Emma's face and kissed her hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

_ Once Upon a Time, there was a women. A beautiful woman with blue-green eyes and blonde hair. She moved all around never settling, never sitting still. She was lean and strong and sexy and used those attributes to catch criminals as a bounty hunter. Her name was Emma Swan and she always hit her mark. On one particular night, a twenty-three year old Emma was sitting watching her mark as she exited a motel. Emma was mesmerized by this beautiful woman. She followed her to a bar, ready to take the criminal into custody. A few hours and many drinks later, Emma hit her mark alright, just not the way she had planned. One night turned into two, which turned into a week and then before she knew it, two years had past .Two years to the day when Emma was reminded why it is better to keep moving. To never settle, never get attached. Because it only ends in heartache…_

* * *

EMMA  
It took Emma a moment to register everything that was happening. She was talking to Regina when she noticed someone coming in the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Taylor. It can't be_. Thought Emma. The last she remembered of Taylor was the sight of her tail lights as she drove away, leaving a ring untouched in a box and hole in Emma's heart. No, this just couldn't be… Not her… Not Taylor.

Before she knew what was happening, felt her face lifted and a bruising kiss placed on her lips. She didn't react momentarily out of shock. Then, as all the painful memories resurfaced, in one quick move, she pushed Taylor back, stood up and moved backwards, making the chair scrape loudly on the floor. She noticed the angry and confused look on the mayor's face before turning back to Taylor. She'd be contemplating _that_ later.

"Taylor! What- what the _Hell_?! What are you doing here?!" Emma yelled, gaining the attention of everyone else in the diner.

"Sorry babe I wasn't thinking. I saw you and I just had to kiss you" Both Emma and Regina flinched at the term of endearment, but if Taylor noticed she didn't show it because she continued on. "Look, I didn't mean to just barge in here like that. I had a whole speech prepared but then I saw you and I couldn't stop myself" She then gave her best sheepish smile.

Emma was completely at a loss for words. She just stood stalk still trying to process everything. Just seeing Taylor brought so many memories back. Two years worth of some great memories then ones so bad that it took many night of drinking all night just to get by. Before Storybrook, Emma could honestly say that her best and worst memories in her whole life were with Taylor. She had loved the brunette. And Taylor had loved her. All Emma had ever wanted was to be wanted And Taylor had wanted her once upon a time. With Taylor she thought she might finally have some sort of family. That's why she bought the ring. That's why she prepared and put effort into the picture perfect proposal. But like everyone else, she abandoned Emma. Once again, Emma was reminded she wasn't enough. Taylor left her for someone "better suited" for her. A man. A rich man. Those memories of pain were the freshest. And that is why she calmly sat back down and looked up to Taylor.

"Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of lunch with the mayor here and we have some important things to discuss." Emma looked at Regina and couldn't quite place the look she saw. Still confused but she looked almost…relieved? _Interesting_.

"But- I mean, can we talk? Tonight, over dinner?" Taylor asked surprised and irritated that Emma was just dismissing her. She knew Emma might still be angry but she expected a lot of talking or yelling or kissing (or more). She expected a reaction. Not this. She didn't prepare for this.

Regina glanced up at Emma nervous she would break their plans to be with this strange woman.

"Sorry but I'm having dinner with Regina and _our_ son Henry tonight" She emphasized 'our' on purpose. Regina looked down to hide the relief on her face. Taylor however looked completely taken aback.

"You- you're….what? Are you two married?" There was an instant surge of jealousy and anger she barley managed to hold in.

"No!" was said quickly by Regina without thought. It was a knee-jerk reaction, she was so used to pushing Emma away. Her cheeks burned a bit and she wished she hadn't said anything but she was embarrassed and the last thing she needed was Ruby spreading around rumors of some crazy love triangle with the Sherriff and a stranger. But she wished she knew how Emma would have responded.

Emma and Regina made eye contact and Regina could see her cheeks had a red tint as well. However, Emma's reaction was to Regina's response. She knew being a family with her was just a fantasy in her head, but being reminded was always painful. But she pushed that aside and turned back to Taylor.

"I'm Henry's birth mother. He's the child I gave up when I was eighteen remember? Regina is the one who adopted him" Emma didn't explain any further. Taylor didn't have the right to know her life anymore.

"Oh, okay. Then can I meet you after for a drink?" Taylor said relieved only a little. She still didn't exactly like how cozy Emma was with Regina.

"No, sorry, Henry wants to watch a movie after. Come by the station tomorrow morning and we can talk" With that Emma looked back down and began eating her lunch. Regina didn't even try to hide the small smug grin as she looked up at Taylor.

"We didn't formally meet but I'm Mayor Mills, Its nice to meet you Taylor" She said in her sickly sweet tone. Taylor in return, gave her fakest forced smile she could muster.

"Nice to meet you too" And with that Taylor walked out in a huff, steaming in anger.

"Well, she's friendly isn't she dear?" Regina said sarcastically not yet able to suppress her grin. Emma was not amused.

"Very funny" Emma sighed. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

REGINA  
It took all she had to keep herself together. This woman walks in out of nowhere and kisses her Emma! She just walks in like she owns the whole freaking town and then tries to take what's hers! No! The town is hers and Emma was hers, weather or not she knew it yet. Realization hit Regina in that moment. She couldn't stay quiet any longer. This was the first time she had seen someone kiss Emma and the jealously that flared was almost unbearable. It was like the green monster was trying to tear out of Regina and rip this 'Taylor' girl to shreds. Regina smiled at the thought. She hadn't planned on ever confessing her feelings to Emma, but the thought of losing her because she was too cowardly to make a move….well, she just couldn't handle that. She couldn't just come out and say it out of no where though. She had no idea how Emma felt in return. Tonight she would try to feel Emma out a bit and find out more about her history with Taylor. Regina did not like Taylor. She was in the way of what Regina wanted. Regina always got what she wanted.

_And Regina wanted Emma_

* * *

TAYLOR

Well that did not go how she wanted. She knew the chances of Emma leaping into her arms and running away with her were a bit slim, but she didn't not expect such dismissal. And she certainly did not expect Regina Mills. She felt completely uneasy around her and Regina had only said one sentence to her. She expected reluctance from Emma and that she would need to convince her she made a mistake leaving her, and she would do absolutely _anything_ to get her back. Truthfully Taylor regretted leaving Emma. She thought that Jack was perfect. Jack was a doctor, he had money and a nice house. She loved Emma, but she wanted nice things. Jack could get her nice things. But Jack was an asshole. He expected her to behave in a certain way. She couldn't be herself around his family or friends or co workers. He drank too much and became abusive towards her. When Emma proposed she saw the size of the ring and couldn't help but picture how much nicer a ring from Jack would be. She was selfish and she knew it. She divorced him three years after marrying him and set off to find Emma and make it up to her. But now there is Regina. A blockade she did not expect. She knows jealously when she sees it. She knows what Regina was thinking, even if Emma was to blind to see it. But Emma was hers. She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. She was here for one purpose and that was to get Emma back. No matter what she had to do.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Getting just a bit more heated in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Ch 3**

(Wednesday night)  
_ As Emma was running warm water over the plate in her hand, she looked back to see Regina entering the kitchen carrying the left over lasagna . _Damn that woman can cook!_ thought Emma. Regina set the pan down before moving towards the sink. She squeezed in next to Emma to reach for the Tupperware container, gently touching Emma's hip. She could feel the slight shiver through Emma and smirked inside. Emma concentrated to keep hold of the slippery plate as she felt the electricity shoot through her at the touch. _

* * *

EMMA  
Thursday morning Emma sat in her office replaying the events of yesterday. Seeing Taylor at the diner had confused her to say the least. Did she want her back? She must if she went through the effort of tracking her down like this. The thought of getting back together with the brunette made her head spin. She had loved Taylor but she threw it away. She left Emma. She told her she wasn't good enough and then abandoned her. Emma remembered their relationship wasn't perfect. Far from it actually. Emma met Taylor because she was a mark. Taylor had a violent streak and had been in jail several times on assault charges. She was extremely jealous and possessive. Sometimes their arguments got violent, but in the end, Emma's need to be wanted and loved won out and she stayed..

Then there was Regina. Emma knew she was in love with Regina and in her perfect world in her head, she fantasized about being a family with her and Henry. But Regina could never have feelings for Emma. That is what she is always reminding herself. But then again, recently things had been changing. It was almost like they were friends. The looks Regina was giving her and Taylor at the diner didn't go unnoticed by the blonde and confused her even further. She looked angry and jealous. And Emma also didn't miss the relieved and smug looks she gave when the Sheriff chose to eat with her instead of Taylor. Then last night Regina was even friendlier. Giving Emma that beautiful genuine smile. And she laughed at Emma's jokes, even the stupid ones Henry rolled his eyes to. And the times Regina touched Emma…. Once as she handed Emma her dinner plate and touched her shoulder as she leaned onto the table. And again when they were doing dishes. When Regina touched her it was like a delicious electrical shock. She craved her brown haired beauty's touch now more then ever. If that was what she got from a touch, she could only imagine what a kiss would do. Or to make love? The thoughts consumed her to the point that she didn't hear the door open and close signaling the arrival of a visitor.

* * *

REGINA  
Regina sat in her office also consumed in her thoughts. She had to have Emma. Last night she used a few opportunities to make physical contact with Emma the reaction was instantaneous. She could feel it. The spark. The Electricity. She saw how Emma shivered at the contact. All she could think about was grabbing Emma and kissing her. Not hard and forced like Taylor, but passionately with love.

She got some information about their relationship from Emma last night. Enough to know Emma must have been head over heals or very desperate to be willing to commit so fully in that manner. To propose. Regina was shocked to hear that but managed to school her features in time. They all knew Emma was the girl who couldn't sit still, couldn't commit to anything, anyone, anyplace. Now Regina saw the seriousness of the situation. She could possibly lose Emma to Taylor. But no…she couldn't lose Emma. She had to act before it was too late.

* * *

EMMA

She didn't hear her walk in but all the sudden Taylor was standing in front of her desk with a small smile.  
"Hi Emma. Can I sit" Emma nodded without speaking.

"So Sheriff huh? Gotta say I'm a bit surprised Swan" Taylor gave a small nervous laugh.

"Taylor, what do you want? What did you come her for?" Emma was on edge and she didn't want small talk, she just wanted to get to the point.

"You, Emma I want you"

Even though she knew it, hearing the words was different. She was still angry. But growing up the way she did, hearing "I want you" did something to her. Once again, she didn't know how to respond. Taylor seemed to take her silence as an invitation. She got up and walked over to Emma. She let Taylor take her hands and pull her up until they were standing toe to toe. The brunette held Emma's hands and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Emma I made a huge mistake. I was selfish. I should never have left you. I don't know how to tell you just how sorry I am, but I will do anything to make it up to you. I love you Emma, I want you. Please, _please_ give me another chance." Her eyes pleaded with Emma.

Emma had never felt so conflicted before. She was angry but these were the words she had wanted to hear so badly for so long. For years she wished on everything she had that Taylor would run back to her saying exactly this. She pictured it every alcohol filled night when she drowned her sorrows at one dive bar after another. Once again it seemed Taylor took silence as invitation for action. The brunette removed her hands from Emma's, once again placing them on either side of her face.  
"I love you Emma" She said as she brought her lips to Emma's. Unlike last time, she was soft. She moved her lips slowly melding with Emma's.

* * *

Its kinda funny how kisses work. Your lips touch, you see fireworks, you lose your breath, your knees go weak, you're feeling lightheaded. All this tells you, that this person is "The One". _This_ is who you've been searching for your whole life. So this is how Emma knew. Finally beyond any doubt. Because when Taylor kissed her there was.….nothing. No electricity. Not even a spark. Any love between them was lost long ago. Emma didn't want Taylor anymore. She finally knew what she truly wanted more then anything.

_And Emma wanted Regina_

Realization hit her. She wanted Regina more than anything or anyone in the world. She knew she was taking a huge risk, but now it was one she was willing to take. Because the thought of never kissing Regina, never being with her was unbearable. She wanted her and she wanted her now!

* * *

She broke the kiss and pulled completely back from Taylor.

"I'm sorry, I really am but- I'm sorry I gotta go" Emma grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Emma what the hell?!" Taylor yelled as she grabs Emma's arm.

"I'm sorry, I am but I have got to go now!" Emma pulled her arm free but Taylor stayed on her heels.

"Go where?! Emma!" Taylor grabbed Emma again but this time she pulled Emma to the side and pushed her against the wall. "Where are you going?"

"Let go" Emma tried to push Taylor off but she is stronger than Emma and held her there waiting for her answer. She forgot how aggressive and even violent the brunette could be when she didn't get her way. "I'm going to find Regina"

And there is what again. That green monster clawed its way to the surface and Taylor pushed Emma harder to the wall.

"WHY?! What is going on with you and Regina?!"

"I love her" Emma said a little breathless from being pushed so hard to the wall.

"WHAT?! No. You. Love. Me. Emma! ME! I'm the one who wants you! She will never want you! We are supposed to be together!" At this point Taylor was squeezing Emma's arms quite painfully.

"If that were true then you wouldn't have been fucking the doctor behind my back!" Emma hissed.

Emma almost regretted those words when she saw Taylor's hand flying towards her face. _Almost_. The sound from Taylor's fist on Emma's cheek was impressive to say the least as it rang out through the station. Taylor seemed to regain her senses at this and jumped back, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Emma….I'm…..I'm sor-" she breathed

"Save it." Emma cut her off. "And leave! Leave Storybrook, and don't come back!" With that, Emma marched out of the station and into her bug headed straight to the Mayor's office.

"This is not over Emma!" Taylor yelled after the retreating blonde. "You're not choosing that bitch over me" She muttered, steaming as she stomped back to the B&B. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper like that. She needed to cool off. She wanted to do this the right way and win Emma back. But no matter what, she would have her back, one way or another.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and I'll try to keep the updates coming :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I very much enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope you all like it.**

**CH 4**

REGINA  
Regina paced her office contemplating how she could get Emma. Logically she should just act like an adult and tell her. But she was afraid of rejection and didn't know what she would do if her feelings weren't reciprocated. Lost in thought, she barely registered the knock at the door.

"Come in"

In walked the subject of her thoughts. Emma Swan. _Her_ Emma. She turned and smiled brightly before she noticed the angry looking bruise on the side of her face. Immediately she frowned becoming enraged and marched straight up to Emma. She wanted to know exactly who hurt her.

"What happened to you?" It came out in a rush, she wanted answers, now.

"Oh, its nothing, just an argument that escalated" She shuffled nervously back and forth. Regina, noticing her discomfort, responded in a calmer tone.

"Emma tell me what's wrong, who hurt you" _so I can rip out their still beating heart_ was left unsaid.

"Well it was Taylor, but its okay, it looks worse then it is…"

"What?! Why would she hurt you?" Regina was confused and angry but a small guilty part of her was in a way relieved. This was the girl she was worried would take Emma. Chances of that seemed pretty slim now.

"It really doesn't matter Regina I wanted-"

"Of course it matters she can't ju-" and that's when Emma moved in.

She couldn't help herself. It was now or never. This might be the only time she had enough courage for this, so when Regina started talking again she just lunged forward without another thought, putting one hand to the back of her head and the other to her waist and pressed her lips to the other woman's. Regina stiffened in shock for just a second before responding much to Emma's surprise, and reached her hands up to grab onto her red jacket, pulling her closer. Emma moved so both of her hands were around Regina's waist and pulled too, eliminating any remaining space. If a touch of skin was an electric shock, this kiss was a lightning storm. Neither woman had ever experienced anything like it before. They molded together so perfectly, fitting like pieces of a puzzle. As things began heating up more, Regina was first to sneak her tongue out along Emma's lips. Immediately Emma parted for her and Regina plunged inside exploring every corner of her mouth. Emma had to concentrate on staying upright when she felt her knees go weak. Regina found the taste of Emma intoxicating and when the blonde started stroking her tongue with her own, Regina felt lightheaded from the sensation.

Finally after a few minutes, they parted both trying to catch their breath. Foreheads leaning on each other, neither could contain the wide smiles formed on their faces. Emma looked up at Regina and was delighted to see such a warm and genuine smile on her face. "You are breathtaking you know?" Emma whispered looking at the brunette in wonder. Regina couldn't form a response so she just tilted her head up again and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips. Still gripping her jacket, as if to make sure Emma wouldn't just slip away, Regina moved her head to the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and placing a chaste kiss there. Emma sighed happily, keeping her arms wrapped securely around the mayor.

"I can't believe that tramp hit you. When I get my hands on her…" Regina said, trying to tamper down the anger quickly rising.

"Regina, no. Trust me I know her. It's better to just let it go, let her cool off."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience"

Emma hesitated a moment before responding. "Yeah well…doesn't matter now does it?"

Regina decided to let it go for now, but later she'd be getting answers. "Well at least tell me you're going to arrest her"

"So we can sit and stare at each other all day. Is that really what you want?"

"No I guess not" she agreed reluctantly. "You know before you walked in, I had been trying to get the courage to tell you how I felt" Regina mumbled into Emma's neck.

Emma smiled from ear to ear. "Beat ya" was her response.

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled holding tighter to Emma, snuggling further into her. "Technically you didn't _tell_ me anything"

Now Emma rolled her eyes. "Well actions speak louder then words you know. I just wanted my message to be loud and clear." Emma then leaned down and kissed Regina's cheek. "But, you want this? You want me?" It came out a little more unsure then Emma wanted, but she still had her insecurities and she needed to hear it from Regina.

Regina pulled back to look into Emma's eyes, "More then you know." She said seriously. "For awhile now actually. Had I known you felt the same way, I might have built up the courage to tell you a long time ago." Emma's responding smile lit up her whole face and Regina couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing those lips again and again. After an hour long heated make-out session, the pair finally decided they needed food and headed out together.

* * *

Neither could stop smiling as they walked out of Town Hall and down to Grannies. They resisted holding hands for the moment. It was a bit soon to spring all that on the town. Once inside Emma walked to the bathroom. Regina was about to take a seat when she saw Taylor heading towards the diner. _Oh hell no_, she thought walking outside to cut her off.. Taylor visibly gulped and took a step away from Regina, which the older woman matched until she was well within touching distance should she decide to repay Taylor with her own black eye.

"Why hello miss…oh I never caught your last name." Regina waved her handing stopping before Taylor could interrupt, "it doesn't matter, you're insignificant" Regina sneered . "You are going to leave my town, now and never return, do I make myself clear?" She leaned into the younger brunette sending a shiver down her spine.

Taylor shook off the tremor of fear Regina naturally evoked and straightened her stance looking her in the eyes, "You cant force me to leave"

"What I can do is make your life a living hell until you do, how would you like that hmm? You came into _my_ town, into _my_ life and hurt _my_ Emma!"

"_Your_ Emma?!"

"Yes! She is mine. You ruined your chance with her and now it is time for you to leave! Do not make me say it again!" The women were mere inches apart now and neither noticing all the eyes on them, or the blonde approaching.

"What's going on?" When Emma had heard the dinner door slam, she turned back to see Regina stalking towards Taylor and quickly moved to join her. By the time she was outside, she saw her ex girlfriend and_ hopefully_ new girlfriend toe to toe looking like they were about to throw down.

"Oh just taking out the trash dear, nothing to worry about." Regina didn't look away from Taylor as she spoke.

Taylor took small step back and glanced at the blonde, remembering her reason for coming and fighting with Regina wasn't it. Well not now at least. "Emma, I came to apologize for earlier, can we please go talk somewhere, _privately_."

"Absolutely not!" Regina exclaimed, enunciating each syllable clearly .

"Regina-" Emma began calmly but Regina cut her off.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you be alone with her after what she did?" Emma couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips as she approached Regina. If it were a man saying that to her, or really anyone else for that matter, she would have told them they could shove it, but for some reason, Regina being protective and possessive was kind of a turn on. She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Its okay, I got this" She said gently, moving her back a little. Regina was reluctant but took a step back. Emma turned back towards Taylor. "I told you to leave, Regina told you to leave. It is time for you to go." Taylor had the nerve to look hurt and let a few tears fall.

"Emma _please_!" She pleaded

"No, go, and don't come back" With that Emma turned grabbing Regina's hand and walked proudly back into the diner. Regina couldn't resist turning back at the last moment to give Taylor a smug grin.

_This isn't over_, thought Taylor as she walked towards her car. _Regina thinks she can take Emma from me_! Taylor had always been a woman who did whatever it took to get what she wanted. With Emma, being a person upholding the law, the brunette managed to temper herself down a bit. But in the past few years she had reverted back into her old self and then had gotten even worse. Her obsession with getting Emma back was growing and her violent streak was increasing. She knew Regina wouldn't walk away willingly. _Time to get rid of this bitch for good_!

* * *

**Just a heads up, if you haven't noticed, this story taking on a Lifetime Movie kind of feel. I may or may not have written this chapter and chapter 5 while drinking and watching Tainted Love Tuesday. ;) So be warned. Enjoy!**

**And thank you all for following and adding to your favorites! Please review! I love to read them and it helps with the writing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**And now we have why this story is rated M. Here be SMUT. You have been warned. If you don't want to read that part it's fine, just read until the first line, then again after the second line. Enjoy!**

Regina  
Hand in hand they entered the diner ignoring the confused looks from the other occupants. Ruby walked to their booth, "What can I get you two?" Regina ordered her usual and as Ruby wrote down Emma's order, she noticed the younger brunette was leaning a little to close to the Sheriff. Realizing she no longer had to tolerate that, when Ruby walked away Regina got up and moved the other side of the booth next to Emma, creating a human barrier, and placed a hand possessively on her thigh. Emma eyed her with a small amused grin.

"What?" Regina asked innocently, "You're mine now, people need to understand that. Is there a problem?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, no problem. Actually its kinda hot." Emma said licking her lips. Regina's eyes caught the movement. She stared, licking her own lips, before looking back up into Emma's eyes getting darker by the second. Without another word, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and practically dragged her out of the diner to her Mercedes, leaving a very confused yet excited Ruby to immediately start up the rumor mill.

* * *

Regina  
It's a good thing the town's Sheriff was in the passenger seat, because Regina broke every speed limit driving back to the mansion. Once inside, Emma immediately grabbed Regina by the waist and kissed her passionately. After a moment they broke.  
"Upstairs. Now." Regina commanded and Emma was only too happy to oblige. They practically ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. As they stepped inside, Regina grabbed Emma and pushed her against the wall pressing their lips together. Regina didn't wait for invitation this time. She shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth and devoured it like an animal with its prey. She broke the kiss momentarily to pull Emma forward by the lapels on her jacket then push it down her arms, letting it drop on the floor. Then she grabbed her white tank top, practically ripping it off the blonde's body and flung it to the side. She lunged toward Emma again attaching their lips while the blonde unbuttoned Regina's shirt and pulled it off. Their pants followed quickly and they each reached behind the other to unclasp their bras. Emma pushed off the wall and with her hands on Regina's hips, walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed.

They fell down onto the mattress together, Emma landing on top. Regina smiled up at Emma before shaking her head slowly. _Oh I don't think so_, Regina thought. Before Emma could question her, she found herself flipped over and thrown down on her back. Regina looked down at her with a wicked smirk. She was much stronger then she looked. She had been picturing Emma underneath her for months now and she would be damned if she didn't make it happen now. They spent a moment just admiring each others bodies with a mix of wonder and lust. When Emma moved her arms for leverage, trying to regain the upper hand, Regina grabbed onto her wrists and pinned them above her head. With her smirk still in place, she shook her head again. "Nu uh, I've got you right where I want you" she said, her voice dropping an octave. Emma would usually never let herself me dominated in anyway by anyone, but it was impossible not to be extremely aroused by the beautiful brunette controlling her like this. Regina adjusted so she was holding both of Emma's hands in one of hers, reaching the other to the bedside table retrieving a scarf. When Emma realized what was happening, her eyes got impossibly darker with desire. Regina had her hands tied to the head board quickly and efficiently. Satisfied, she leaned down straddling the blonde's hips and captured her lips momentarily as a hand moved to Emma's breast where she began palming and squeezing it. She moved her lips from Emma's along her jaw and to her neck. She started out with a few open mouthed kisses before adding a few light nips up and down her flesh. The moan she heard from the blonde was all the encouragement she needed as she bit down harder this time while squeezing a pert nipple between her thumb and finger. Emma's moans got louder and spurred Regina on as she sucked on her neck, hard. She released the flesh and when she saw the dark mark against the pale skin, she became even more aroused. Emma was finally hers and now everyone would see it. She wanted more. She moved down Emma's body, repeating the combination of biting and sucking until she was satisfied with her mark, then she would move on. When she reached the blonde's breast, Emma arched immediately at the contact and Regina chuckled before continuing her assault. She moved down between Emma's legs, going everywhere except where she needed her. Emma started squirming, moving her hips up trying to make contact. Regina smirked before snaking out her tongue and licking a line straight up her center. Emma bucked up fast and Regina chuckled again.  
"Tell me what do you want" she purred  
"You" it was barley audible.  
"I'm sorry dear I couldn't hear you"  
"YOU!" She looked into those deep brown eyes. "Regina I want you" She said in a quieter tone.  
Regina quickly crawled back up Emma's body and kissed her on the lips. "And I want you" she whispered still touching Emma's lips.  
The blonde smiled softly, she felt happier then she could ever remember. Her smile turned into a wicked smirk as she whispered "Then take me" Regina did not have to be told twice. She shot her hand down in between Emma's legs thrusting inside with two fingers. Emma arched off the bed at the intrusion. Regina smiled before leaning down to Emma's lips kissing her passionately while pumping inside of her. It didn't take more than a minute before Emma's was coming undone screaming Regina's name. It was fortunate it was still early afternoon and Henry was at school because it seemed as if the sound echoed throughout the whole house. Emma had never felt anything so powerful in her whole life. It was so much more then she ever dreamed.

Regina reached up and untied the scarf before laying down on top of Emma, both women breathing heavily. Emma brought her arms down around Regina, holding her tightly. She placed a light kiss to Regina's forehead. "You're incredible" Emma breathed. Regina smiled into Emma's chest, before trailing a line of kisses back up to her lips. Emma grinned widely up at Regina.  
"My turn" This time Regina let Emma roll them over. She became so aroused seeing Emma come undone, she wanted to see what Emma would do now.

Emma immediately went after Regina's neck, kissing down one side and up the other. When she made it to her ear, she pulled the lobe into her mouth nipping and sucking on it. Emma was delighted to hear the soft moan that escaped the mayor's lips at the contact. She moved back down her neck, sucking the flesh into her mouth on the way down, making sure to leave a few marks of her own. When she made it to Regina's breasts, her nipples seemed to be standing at attention, waiting for her. She feasted on one while squeezing the other and then switched. She kissed her way down to Regina's center, but before she continued, she glanced up at the brunette. Regina looked down when Emma stopped and her heart skipped a beat. Emma was looking at her with so much love Regina's heart swelled. They shared a warm smile, an abundant amount of love flowing through the room. Emma bent her head down putting her lips over Regina's center and sucking lightly. The brunette threw her head back, moaning loudly and began squirming from the sensation. Emma continued while thrusting inside with two fingers. It seemed like no time at all before her back arched impossibly high off the bed and Emma's name was ripped from her lips. Emma kissed her way slowly back up to Regina's lips, tongues meeting sharing the sweet taste.

The blonde collapsed on the bed next to the sated mayor, snuggling into her side with one arm wrapped around her. Regina sighed happily, letting one hand run through the golden tresses while the other held onto Emma's shoulder, keeping her close. Bathed in sunlight, the pair laid safe in each other's arms, with a look of complete serenity etched upon their faces. A look that would have been wiped clean had they known what lurked in the shadows outside.

* * *

Taylor

She left the diner enraged, barley able to control her facial features enough not to scare every passerby. She practically ran back across the street to the B&B and up to her room. She reached in her bag and pulled out a locked box. Opening it, she retrieved the object, hiding it in her jacket. The brunette walked outside and saw the mayor's car gone. Smirking, she walked a few doors down until she saw a sign for the "Daily Mirror" and went inside.

"Hello, can I help you? I'm Sidney, the reporter." The man stuck his hand out.

Taylor took his hand smiling sweetly, "Hi, my name is Taylor, and yes I believe you can help me. I was wondering if you could give me the mayor's address, I have something for her but it's a surprise" She whispered the last words conspiratorially and winked.

"Oh yes of course, here I'll write it down for you, it's 108 Mifflin St. it's the biggest house on the block, you should fine it easily" he smiled widely. "Is there anything else I can do" he asked hopefully.

"Nope" She walked out without a second glance.

She made it to the house quickly and easily. Seeing the mayor's car in the driveway she grinned. She didn't want to ring the bell and risk being seen so she stood in the shadows, opening her jacket, pulling out the gun hidden inside. She waited.

* * *

Regina  
They enjoyed a while in each others arms until Regina realized the time. Henry would be getting out of school soon and they wanted to pick him up together. He was thrilled they had been getting along so well so they couldn't wait to show him how happy they were now. They dressed each other slowly, smiling and giggling like children. They finished off with a kiss and made their way down the stairs. As they reached the door Emma pulled it back, "After you my lady" Emma grinned. Regina just shook her head laughing.

* * *

Taylor  
Finally, she saw the door opening and Regina walking though it. With a sadistic grin, she lifted the gun. It wasn't until she was already pulling the trigger that she saw the flash of red. In complete horror she watched as not Regina, but Emma dropped to the ground unmoving.

* * *

Emma

As Emma stepped in behind her into the doorway, she looked up and saw her. Taylor. Holding a Gun. Aimed at Regina. There was no thought. Only action. She wasn't even conscious of her movements. She grabbed Regina and spun them around fast. The second they turned was the second the shot rang out. There was no pain. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again looking up, she was being held by a screaming Regina tears running down her face, blood all over her hands. She reached up and touched the brunette's cheek softly.

"I love you" Her voiced hitched as the words came out. Then everything went black.

* * *

Emma

When she opened her eyes again , she was met with familiar brown hair, kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Graham?" she asked in disbelief

"It's okay Emma, you're safe. No one can hurt you here"

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**Loved all the passionate reviews! Enjoy!**

Regina  
Three days. Three days sitting in the same stiff chair. Three days barely eating, barely sleeping. Three days since Dr. Whale said the word "coma". Three days watching a machine pump air into an unmoving body. A lifeless body. There was nothing there. She knew it. She sat and waited praying for some sign that Emma was still there, but she knew. She could tell her mind was somewhere else. She could only hope that wherever Emma had gone, she would come back to her. So she waited.

* * *

Emma  
"I still don't understand…" Emma said kicking a rock with her shoe.

They had been wandering through the forest, for…..well they didn't know how long…There was no concept of time. Just the trees, and the wind. The river and the flowers.

"Your body is still alive. But your spirit is here, with me." They had been over this many times now but Emma still couldn't quite understand.

"But you died, your body, it died…right?" She said crinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Yes"

"Then how are you here? If I'm alive and you're dead?"

"I'm just here to help you. Emma there is a reason you are here. You should be dead but you're not. Something is keeping you from moving on"

"Regina"

"I believe so"

"You still haven't said what you think about that" They stopped and sat down on a familiar log, looking out at the river.

"What I think doesn't matter. This about you"

"Graham it matters to me. Please…"

"I've been watching you." He held up his hand stopping her protests. "Not in a stalker kind of way, its just that I've been looking out for you. Just checking in from time to time."

"And…"

"And honestly, although I was quite shocked at first, I think this is right"

"You…..you _do_?"

"Emma, remember I know Regina, very well." At her raised eyebrow he amended. "That's not what I meant. I just mean that she is very damaged. At one point I thought she was beyond repair. But you…you're saving her Emma. She Isn't the same person she once was"

"How? We weren't even together one whole day before this", she gestured around them, "all happened. What could I have possibly done in a day?"

"It wasn't just that. I didn't think Regina was even capable of love until you. From the _moment_ you showed up things began changing. For everyone"

"Everyone?"

"Sorry, you'll understand more when the time comes, but what is important is that you go back. You have to get back to them, back to her."

"Why? I mean I know why _I_ want to go back but why do _you_ want it? It can't be because you just want Regina to be happy…This doesn't add up Graham."

"Like I said, you'll understand more when you're ready. But we need to get you back to finish what you started."

"Okay I'm about done with all this cryptic bullshit…seriously I'm half dead, sitting on a log with my ex(almost)boyfriend turned spirit guide who is talking like a fortune cookie- Stop smiling like that" She swatted him on the leg. "I'm serious!"

Graham threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sorry Emma, really. I don't really know what to say. Lets just say it's important for you to get back and leave it there."

Emma sighed and stood. "Well…what do I do?"

* * *

Regina  
She didn't hear him enter, didn't see him sit down.

"How is she?" No response. "Mom?" Nothing. He got up and stood next to his mother. Placing a hand on her shoulder he shook, "Mom!" She jumped slightly startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, what did you say?" She wrapped her arm around him. In the last few days he had been accepting her affections. He could see how much this was affecting her. Although he didn't completely understand, he had been noticing his mother's behavior, and knew things had changed dramatically.

"I said how is she?"

"She is still holding on. Its just a matter of time." She tried to reassure him. She felt bad staying here like this. Having Henry stay with the Nolan's. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't leave. When Emma said the words…when she said "I love you" Regina felt it. Magic. She knew she loved Emma, but _true love_? That was gone wasn't it? Daniel was her true love and he died. You only get one right?

"I know. She's gonna be fine. She's good, and good always wins" He said confidently. He had no doubt Emma would come out of this. She was the Savior here to end the curse. No if, ands or buts about it. Regina smiled up at him. For once not minding the book reference. For once it was okay. Maybe he was right, if she really is the savior, she would have to come through right? Her curse hardly seemed important when her happy ending was lying in a hospital bed barely alive. She couldn't lose again. She just wanted to win for once, and she had, for such a brief time, just for it to be ripped away.

"Where's David?" Regina said noticing his absence.

"He went out looking for that girl again" Henry replied sitting back into the chair again, playing with one of the flowers left my Mary Margaret.

Since Ruby was the only other member of the police force, she became acting sheriff and enlisted David as a temporary deputy. The two had been working tirelessly searching for Taylor with no luck. It was hard to perform a proper search or an arrest warrant without knowing Taylor's last name. In addition to basically being a career criminal, Taylor spent two years with a successful bounty hunter. So despite being the small town of Storybrook, she managed to stay hidden.

* * *

An hour later, Regina walks Henry out to Katherine's car giving him one last hug and kiss goodbye. She spends another hour sitting beside the blonde before deciding to head home for a quick shower and a meal. With a small kiss to Emma's forehead, she reluctantly leaves, giving Dr. Whale strict orders to call her if anything changes. She makes the drive home quickly. Its nighttime now and traffic in basically non existent. As she enters the house, she turns to lift the light switch. The first and last thing she sees is the gun as it comes down hard on the side of her head.

* * *

Emma  
"Stop that! Emma! Stop clicking your heels together!" He said, with a light kick to her boots.

"Well I don't know what else to do! It worked for Dorothy!" She whined

"Don't be ridiculous Emma, Dorothy went to an entirely different realm, its no where near here." Emma looked at him like he had two heads and Graham waved his hand dismissively. "Just focus Emma. Focus on your love. Your love for Storybrook, for Henry, for Regina. Concentrate on your love for her. The intensity of it. The purity of it." Emma squeezed her eyes shut, focusing all of her energy. She did as Graham said and thought only of her love. The pure unconditional love she felt for Regina. The electricity she felt at her touch, the involuntary tremors evoked from hearing her voice, the swelling of her heart at her smile.

And once again, everything went black.

* * *

Taylor

She ran and hid for three days. She had been doing it for years and had honed the skill quite well. No one would find her. She needed time. Her mind was running wild. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was devastated. At first she had been overrun with guilt. Hiding in an abandoned cabin in the woods crying herself to sleep. This was all her fault. She should never have pushed Emma so hard. But the more she sat, alone in the dark, the more her mind twisted further and further…

She never wanted to hurt Emma. She wanted to get rid of Regina! Not her Emma. She never wanted to hurt Emma. This should not have happened. It was supposed to be Regina. Regina! But Emma could die and it would be her fault.

No! This was _her_ fault! If she would have just stayed out of it, minded her own business, Emma would _never_ have gone to her. She would have come with Taylor. Yes. This would never have happened if not for Regina. She is the reason Emma is dying. This is all Regina's fault and _she's gonna pay._

Those were the thoughts that led her back to Regina's house. She had seen the driveway empty when she got there and using the darkness to her advantage, snuck into the backyard unseen. She used a rock to break the glass of the back door, reached through, unlocked and opened it, walking inside. It seemed like only moments later when she saw headlights. Taylor waited by the front door hidden in a corner. When the door opened, she waited a second for Regina to step in and close it before she sprang out and pistol whipped her on the side of her head.

* * *

Regina

She blinked a few times adjusting to the light. She took a moment getting her bearings. She was in the kitchen, her head pounding, she couldn't move her arms, or legs. They were tied down to the chair, she realized, and then she saw her.

It wasn't often Regina felt fear. She evoked in others quite often, but herself? She could count on one hand the number of times and they all seemed to be since Emma's arrival. Or more accurately since Taylor's. When She tried to take Emma back.. When she shot Emma. And now. Now she was truly afraid. Looking up into the crazed eyes of the brunette, she realized for the first time in twenty-eight years, this could be it. She could die. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard slap to the face.

"It was supposed to be YOU!" She screamed and landed another hard slap to Regina's face. "This is all _your_ fault! And now.…now your going to pay!" With that she lifted the gun, an evil smirk in place. Regina pulled as hard as she could but the ropes wouldn't budge._ I wish I told her I loved her_, was her last thought before she heard the sound of the….phone? Her cell phone inside her purse sitting on the counter was ringing loudly, playing a generic tune.

Taylor sighed, "Looks like someone saved you for a minute" By the time she pulled out the phone, it stopped ringing. Taylor looked at the phone. "Lets see who-" she stopped seeing the caller I.D. "Storybrook Hospital" she muttered under her breath. Regina gaped in shock.

"It's about Emma! You have to-" Regina pleaded

"Shut up!" Taylor shouted but she hit the button playing the voicemail on speaker.

**'Madam Mayor, this is Doctor Whale. I have wonderful news! Emma has awoken, and she's asking for you. We are watching her closely but she appears stable. I know you'll want to see her as soon as possible'**

For a moment neither woman spoke. Then Taylor smiled widely leaning down to look Regina in the eye.

"She's _mine_ now"

**I could never tear my girls apart ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

Emma  
She opened her eyes slowly, just staring up at the ceiling momentarily. Gradually she moved her eyes down taking in the room around her. It was lit only by dim lights so her eyes adjusted quickly. She could tell she was in a hospital room but when she tried to move, her body felt as heavy as lead. _Guess it worked…thanks Graham_…she thought. Within a moment, a nurse passing by glanced into the room. Immediately she yelled down the hall for Dr. Whale who entered seconds later.

"Sheriff Swan!" He said is disbelief. He walked straight to the monitor, checking all the vital signs to confirm her stability. When he saw all signs were within normal range, he looked back to Emma. "Can you tell me where you are?" He spoke slowly and carefully while shining a pen light, checking her pupils.

"Hospital" her voice cracked from disuse.

"Very good! How are you feeling?"

"Like my body is made of cement" She said once again attempting to sit up. Dr. Whale placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You've haven't moved in three days and there are a lot of medications in your system. Only moments ago you were still in a coma, a step away from death. In fact I have no explanation for your awakening. Its almost like…" The doctor drifted off, shaking his head in confusion. "…well lets just call it miracle."

Emma sat for a moment in thought, working through the haze. "Three days? What happened?"

"You were shot in the back. It appears there was a woman waiting for the mayor to emerge from her home, but you grabbed her and spun yourselves, taking the bullet into yourself." He spoke like he was still shocked by the act. "You were brought in immediately for emergency surgery. The bullet had went all the way through and pierced your aorta. Ms. Swan that is lethal. We were all shocked you survived the trip to the hospital, let alone the surgery. You immediately fell into a coma and were put on life support. Regina threatened the careers and lives of anyone who even suggested pulling the plug. It wasn't supposed to be possible for you to wake up, and on the off chance you did, due to the amount of blood loss, we didn't think you would have any higher brain function.

_Regina_

"Where are Regina and Henry?" She asked suddenly.

"I believe Henry is staying with the Nolan's and Regina just left maybe fifteen or twenty minutes ago. She's been by your side the whole time. She just goes home to shower and eat. In fact…" he said getting up, "I told her I'd call if anything changed. I'll be right back." With that he left the room but returned only a moment later.

"Well she didn't answer so I suppose she just popped in the shower. Don't worry though, I left her a message and I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"What happened to Taylor, the girl who shot me?" She was anxious to know if Regina was in danger. She knew Taylor's history. She had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder at a young age but took meds to control it. Emma never held that against her and put up with her behavior because underneath it all, she loved Taylor. But this was unforgivable. Never in their two years was she anywhere near this violent. Perhaps she was off her meds or had gotten worse, but she tried to kill Regina, and Emma would never get over that.

"Unfortunately they are having a hard time tracking her down. I know Deputy Lucas and David Nolan have given her description to everyone in town but without her last name its been difficult"

"James…Her name is Taylor James. But she's gonna be hard to find no matter what. I need to make sure Regina and Henry are okay." Once again she leaned up, attempting to sit.

"Ms. Swan I assure you they are fine. It is you I'm worried about. I must insist, you lay down and rest." She continued to move only to wince sharply in pain. "Here let me give you something to make you feel better." Dr. Whale turned around and injected her IV port with a sedative immediately putting the blonde to sleep. "There" he said looking at the nurse who raised her eyebrow, "If she tries to get up she's just going to pass out and hurt herself. At least this way she gets a healthy rest," he explained.

* * *

Regina

"Hmmm…." Taylor paced the floor in front of Regina casually, holding the gun close to her face, inspecting in. "What am I going to do with you?" She spoke slowly, circling behind the bound woman. She bent down placing her mouth only millimeters from Regina. "I should kill you." She whispered. "You were supposed to die anyway." She straightened up and walked back around to face Regina who was doing her best at killing Taylor with the intensity of her glare. Most of her fear had disappeared at the sound of Dr. Whale's news. She was still a queen after all, and she would never bow down in fear to anyone. So she sat with her chin up and stared the young woman in the eye with all the confidence of the Evil Queen.

"Then let's get on with it. Because as much fun as this is, I have other things I could be doing" Her voice never shook, she didn't tremble. In fact she spoke as if she was completely uninterested in Taylor's plans, like she just wanted to end a boring meeting.

Taylor's anger flared as she backhanded Regina across the face, the older brunette just smirked in response. "Shut up!" She rooted through the kitchen until she found what she was looking for. Walking confidently up to the mayor, she pulled off a large piece of duct tape, placing it over Regina's mouth. "Much better" she said with a smirk. "The only reason I'm not going to kill you is for Emma. As much as I hate to admit it, she cares for you. She's probably angry right now and if I spare your life, she'll see that I'm trying." Taylor began pacing the floor again, faster this time.

Suddenly she stopped, turned and shoved the barrel of the gun hard against Regina's head, making her wince. With her face close enough to feel the breath she said "I'm taking Emma away. You will not come after us. If you do, I. Will. Kill. You." She punctuated her sentence with a hard shove of the gun. Quickly she turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving an infuriated Regina pulling and struggling against her bonds until she was too exhausted to continue.

* * *

Taylor

She snuck back to her car hidden by the darkness and trees surrounding it. She had to be quick but careful. Staying hidden was a skill of hers but sneaking the sheriff out of the hospital would be tricky. Especially if she puts up a fight, and knowing Emma, she would.

Taylor made her way into the hospital unseen and went straight for the nearest supply room. It was late now and the hospital floor was almost completely deserted. Once inside, she changed into a pair of scrubs and began searching the medications. Over the years Taylor had made a bad habit of discontinuing her antipsychotic meds for her bipolar disorder. Because of this, she had landed in the psych ward a time or two. Luckily for Taylor, this means she had a bit of experience with sedatives. She grabbed what she needed, dropping the vials and extra syringes into her pockets and grabbed a wheel chair.

It only took a few minutes to find Emma's room, and when she entered, she was pleased to see the blonde already relatively sedated. She leaned over Emma and kissed her gently on the forehead before she noticed her neck. Although slightly faded, she could clearly make out the marks. _Regina_. She took a moment to rein in the anger flaring at seeing how Regina had marked Emma. Pulling herself together, she carefully, removed the monitor leads and pulled out the IV and bandaged her hand. It took a few attempts, but Taylor managed to get Emma into the chair using a lap belt to hold her up. The blonde tried to open her eyes a few times but exhaustion took over and sleep claimed her once again. In the dead of night, the pair exited the hospital completely unnoticed.

Five minutes later, the Emma slept in the back of a red car, driving down an old abandoned dirt road.

"Don't worry baby, no one will find us out here"

**This was a little shorter but Ch 8 is done and will be up within hours. Pretty please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

Regina

It was morning when Katherine arrived. It had taken almost an hour for a nurse to check in on Emma and discover her missing. Then it took only moments before Ruby was calling David out of bed to get to the hospital. When no one could get a hold of Regina, David called his wife to check on her, figuring the exhaustion had finally taken over and she was simply asleep. After dropping Henry off at school without telling him the news of either mother, Katherine drove straight to the mayoral mansion. When she arrived, she saw the car in the driveway and the front door unlocked with no answer, and was instantly on alert.

She pushed the door open slowly moving inside. "Regina!" She called out. There wasn't a verbal response but she heard some kind of noise coming from the kitchen. She walked cautiously down the hallway and when she saw the brunette, immediately ran to her. "Regina! What happened?" She said pulling the tape off first before moving to the ropes.

"It's Emma! I have to get to the hospital" She yelled, trying to pull her hands out faster.

"Regina, everything is going to be okay. David is getting everyone in town together to look for Emma. They already have the road out of town blocked" Katherine tried soothing Regina but the brunette had fire in her eyes.

"SHE'S ALREADY GONE?!" Katherine recoiled slightly at the intensity of her voice, she couldn't respond. "How could she possibly kidnap her from a **hospital**?!" Regina waited for a reply.

"D- David said the cameras showed Taylor dressed as a nurse." She stuttered speaking quickly. "She took Emma out in a wheel chair. Apparently Dr. Whale sedated Emma earlier so she got her out pretty easily." She'd fire every single member of the hospital staff, but later. Right now finding Emma was most important.

"I'm going to find her" Regina said grabbing her purse.

"Wait, come with me to the station. While Emma was awake she gave Dr. Whale Taylor's last name. Ruby is there now getting information on her. She should be able to get her phone number and trace her." Regina wanted to be out, now, finding Emma but she knew going to the station was the smartest plan. She wouldn't even know where to start. Reluctantly she nodded and the pair left in Regina's Mercedes, because even in a crisis she insisted on driving.

* * *

Emma

When she awoke, her head was so foggy, she spent several minutes eyes closed, trying to replay her last memories. Shot. Hospital. Dr. Whale. Regina. **Taylor**!

She jerked upright looking around her. Her head instantly pounded in protest and she put her hands to her temples trying to quell the ache. She squinted trying to take in the room. She wasn't in the hospital. Panic set in and her heart rate increased quickly. She was in a bed. Dark wooden walls surrounded her. There was a window with thick curtains keeping a majority of the bright sunlight out. She was still in her hospital gown but everything that was attached to her was gone. It felt like gravity was working double time to hold her down, but she could push herself up on her elbows a bit without falling down. Her back was sore and when she adjusted a bit, a shot of pain ran through her. It was clearly morning now so it could have been hours since she last had any kind of pain medications. Very slowly, she leaned up and pushed herself back until she was sitting against the headboard. The pain made her head spin but she knew she was in danger. She had to move. Emma, was just getting her legs over the edge of the bed when, "Hey baby, you're awake!" _Taylor_. She stiffened before haltingly looking up. The brunette stood in the doorway smiling brightly. Emma's blood began to boil.

"What. The hell. Did you do?" She spoke very slowly through clenched teeth. This was the woman that hit her, tried to kill Regina, almost killed her and then kidnapped her. To say Emma was angry would be a gross understatement.

"I know you're upset with me-" she started but Emma interrupted.

"UPSET?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Now Emma was screaming, her head and muscle aches temporarily forgotten in her rage.

"Emma please, just listen. You know how I am. I love you and I just got jealous, I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted Regina gone."

"Taylor. Where is Regina?" Emma stared her straight in the eyes holding her breath for the answer."

"She's fine. I knew you would just be angrier if I killed her so I did the right thing!" She said smiling, sounding disturbingly childlike. Emma was slowly realizing what she was dealing with. This was not the same girl she had loved. Things clearly had changed severely for the worse because this woman was insane.

"Taylor" She spoke calmly. "Did you stop taking your meds?"

"Maybe, but Emma I only stopped because I wasn't sick anymore!"

"That's because they were working, Taylor, you need to start taking them again-"

"No!" She spoke suddenly. "I don't like how they make me feel, besides I'm **fine** now."

"Taylor, you're not. Look at what's happened" she said trying to get her to see reason. "You almost killed me, you kidnapped me from a hospital" She kept her tone soft as she very slowly began rising from the bed, ignoring the pain searing through her back.

"I know, I said I was sorry. I just couldn't lose you. But look, now we can be together!" She said moving towards Emma.

"I need to go back to the hospital." When Taylor started to frown and shake her head, Emma added, "Taylor I'm in pain and if you care about me, you will let me go back there for help."

"I can take care of you here" The brunette said moving closer to Emma.

"I need medication, Taylor please, I need to go" She said attempting to step around her but Taylor grabbed her by the arm.

"Emma you cant leave, here, I have meds for you" With that she pulled a syringe out of her pocket. Emma's eyes widened.  
"No! Taylor!" But between her weakened state and Taylor's strength, she was powerless to pull away. The brunette held tight to Emma, and injected the sedative into her arm. The effect was immediate and Taylor carefully lowered Emma back onto the bed brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Sleep well baby"

* * *

Regina

"What did you find out?" She didn't hesitate. They all knew time was of the essence and not to waste any of it. She walked straight up to Ruby who was sitting concentrated hard on the screen.

Ruby had completely abandoned her shifts at the dinner to focus solely on working at the station and finding Emma. She had barely rested in the last few day so it was with dark circles under her eyes that she looked up at the mayor. "She's insane" Regina gave her a look that said 'obviously' and Ruby amended, "No I mean clinically. Like in mental hospitals, on meds, psycho."

"I assumed this went beyond a bit of jealousy when she decided to **_kill_** me." Regina spoke with irritation, but Ruby was to engrossed in the report she read to be concerned.

"I talked this Detective Rizzoli in Boston, she's trying to get Taylor's phone number now but she sent me her files. You gotta hear this, it says here that she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was a kid. Then in 1998 when she was sixteen, she had been dating a girl that dumped her for a boy, a Brandon Smith, at their school. The report says she ran Smith over with her jeep leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Taylor claimed insanity and because she was a minor, she was released in 2000 when she turned eighteen. She was in and out of jail for the next six years for some minor theft charges as well as a number of assault and battery charges. In 2006 she was supposed to go back in for skipping bail…."She slowed down as she read, "…but the bail bonds _woman_ didn't turn her in…"

"Emma" Ruby nodded her head in confirmation. Regina remembered the sheriff telling her at dinner how they had met. She assumed Emma was unaware of the entirety of Taylor's record.

"Yeah, but then Taylor was married in 2008 to a Jack Harper, a doctor at the Massachusetts General Hospital. She ended up at a psych ward again in 2010 after he hit her, splitting her lip and she set his car on fire…with him still inside it." She said covering her mouth momentarily. "They divorced early last year just after she was released…..Um…lets see….she's been working as a Telemarketer for a company called Top Rate Magazines. There isn't anything after that."

"Great so she's a violent psychopath holding Emma hostage. We need to stop sitting here and **find** her!" Regina was getting more and more upset by the minute. There was no telling what she might do to Emma if provoked. And though she loved Emma, she knew how stubborn the blonde could be and could potentially get herself killed if she didn't play along with Taylor's delusions.

"We can't track her until-" She stopped as the phone started ringing. "Sheriff's office. Jane, hi. Yeah I'm ready." She grabbed a pen and proceeded to write down a number. "Thank you so much! Okay I will, bye." She hung up the phone. "That was the detective, she got it, Taylor's phone number!" She entered the number into the computer.

"So where is she?" Regina asked impatiently, leaning over Ruby to look at the computer.

"We need her to be on a call for the trace to work."

"I think I can take care of that" Katherine said with a small smile as the other woman turned to her with matching sets of raised eye brows. Katherine knew she might be the only one who could be cool-headed enough to accomplish the task and she had the added bonus that Taylor had never met or talked to her before. So she calmly picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, is this Ms. James?" She pointed at the screen letting Ruby know to start the trace. "This is Katherine, a manager with Top Rate Magazines. We've noticed you haven't checked in a few days and wanted to see….oh okay…oh how unfortunate….right I understand…..yes…yes of course…" Katherine nodded as she listened and responded to Taylor who was explaining the "emergency" that kept her from making her sales calls the last few days. Ruby nodded excitedly at Katherine indicating she had the location. "That's alright we understand, just let us know as soon as you're able to get back to work" She hung up the phone and turned. "Don't worry Regina I'll call David and he can…" That's when she noticed the brunettes absence. She ran outside and could hear, before she saw, the black Mercedes screeching around a tight turn without slowing down, disappearing within seconds.

* * *

Taylor

Taylor came out of Emma's room having checked on her again, luckily still soundly asleep. She started pulling her belongings together. She knew it was dangerous even staying here overnight. They needed to get moving before someone found them. As she lifted her bag, immediately she noticed something was missing and turned it upside down inspecting the contents.

"Is this what you're looking for dear?" Taylor turned quickly only to be looking down the barrel of her own gun. Taking in the woman before her, with the wide sadistic smile on her face, Taylor took a small step backward.

"You can't kill me" It came out weaker than she wanted but she lifted her chin in defiance all the same.

Regina looked her dead in the eyes, speaking slowly and with all the wickedness of the Evil Queen.

"You have no_ idea_ what I am capable of….but you will" Her smile grew even wider as she leveled the gun with Taylor's heart.

**I was so excited to get to this part finally! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it people! Enjoy!**

**Ch 9 **

Regina

She saw the address as it appeared on the screen and immediately knew where they were. Not many of her residents knew about the abandoned cabin but apparently Taylor had found it. She practically ran to her car, starting it and speeding off without another thought. As the cabin came into view she slowed down, pulling in behind some trees in an attempt not to draw attention. The last thing she needed was for Taylor to see her, panic, and hurt Emma. She got out, taking off her jacket and tossing it back into the car, before quietly shutting the door behind her. She stayed along the trees as she walked, while rolling up her shirt sleeves one at a time. Looking in the window and noting Taylor's absence, she very quietly opened the door and let herself in. She could see the gun laying haphazardly out of a bag and smirked, picking it up. _This is almost too easy_, she thought. When Regina heard foot steps, she took a few silent steps backward against the wall.

Taylor came into the room, not paying any attention, and picked up her bag before dumping it's contents onto the table. Smiling she stepped forward once again.

"Is this what you're looking for dear?" Regina had the gun aimed directly at Taylor as she turned around. When she stepped back, the mayor's smile turned to a wicked smirk.

"You can't kill me" Regina's smirk only grew at the weak sound of her voice.

She looked her dead in the eyes, speaking slowly and with all the wickedness of the Evil Queen.

"You have no_ idea_ what I am capable of….but you will" Her smile grew even wider as she leveled the gun with Taylor's heart.

In a move that shocked Taylor, Regina let the magazine slip to the ground, kicking it below the couch, and then threw the gun the opposite direction across the room to the corner, never taking her eyes off the younger woman.. "That would have been _much_ to easy, don't you think?" As she spoke she slowly started circling Taylor, much like the younger brunette had done to her. "Not so tough now are we dear?"

Temper flaring, Taylor moved without thinking, fist flying toward Regina. In her rage, she threw all of her body weight into the swing. Regina quickly side-stepped and grabbed the young woman's arm in the process, using her forward momentum to pull her hard into the table, the edge slamming into her stomach. She stayed bent slightly trying to regain her breath after it was knocked so forcefully from her body. Regina used the recovery time to her advantage, leaning over Taylor to grab a fist full of hair, yanking her head back. Standing behind the younger brunette, she pulled her head back so her mouth was level with Taylor's ear.

"**_That_** was for coming into _my_ town," she hissed. She shoved hard, throwing Taylor back towards the table. Hands out, Taylor managed to keep from slamming into it again, and turned around quickly, but Regina was ready. Her fist made contact with Taylor's cheek, just below her left eye, turning her head sharply to the right, and the younger brunette grabbed the table again, keeping herself from falling to the ground. She turned quickly to face the mayor but was disoriented and couldn't catch her bearings before Regina lunged again, grabbing Taylor's throat and pushed her hard into the wall.

"**_That_** was for hitting _my_ Emma. And **_this_**…." She punctuated the word with a hard squeeze, pushing her body weight through her arm into Taylor's throat. "…is for trying to take her from me." The last words were said only millimeters from Taylor's face.

"_Please_," Taylor whispered "I'm sorry" The words were barely audible now.

"Apology not accepted" Regina whispered, as expression turned to one of pure hatred and she squeezed even harder. Taylor was clawing at her hands and kicking at her legs but Regina didn't even notice. It wasn't until the young woman's eyes began fluttering closed that she heard it.

"Regina". It was so quiet that for a second she thought she imagined it until… "Regina stop" Her head jerked to the side and there in the doorway, clinging to the frame like a lifeline, was Emma. She was so pale she looked like a ghost. A second later her eyes rolled up and her legs gave out. Regina let go of Taylor and leapt forward grabbing Emma and easing her landing. Taylor fell limply to the ground, forgotten. Regina leaned over Emma, using one hand to brush her hair back, while the other was holding her face, gently massaging her cheek with a thumb.

"Emma…Emma….it's me...hey, I'm here…" She kept talking and rubbing Emma's cheek until the blonde's eyes slowly opened again. "…Hey, you're okay, everything's going to be okay" She smiled down at Emma, who smiled weakly back up to her.

"You found me" It came out so quietly that Regina had to lean down closer to hear.

"I'll always find you" She whispered leaning down to place a kiss on Emma's forehead, but just before her lips made contact, her body was violently jerked backwards.

While Regina was focused on Emma, Taylor had grabbed the magazine and snuck to the other side of the room and picked up the gun. She walked up quietly behind Regina and snatched the back of her shirt collar, pulling and making Regina land hard on her back. Standing by her feet, looking down at the fallen mayor, Taylor aimed straight at her head.

"I warned you if you came after us, I would kill you. You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? I told you! **Emma. Is. Mi**-" Regina shot her foot out kicking Taylor hard in the gut. When she doubled over, Regina kicked again but at the gun this time, making it fly across the room. She turned and crawled a few feet towards the gun reaching out to grab it. Her fingers just made contact but she couldn't get a grip before she was dragged backwards again by her right ankle. Regina turned her body striking Taylor with her left foot right in the center of her face. There was a sickening crack before the blood started flowing and the young woman fell backwards holding her nose.

Quickly, Regina turned, grabbed the gun and still on her knees, leaned up over Taylor. She pushed the barrel of the gun right under her chin pressing hard. A movement caught her eye and she looked over to see Emma lifting her head and turning toward Regina. Their eyes met briefly before Regina slowly moved her eyes back down to Taylor.

"**MINE**" Was all she said as she lifted the gun and brought it down hard on the side of Taylor's head, immediately rendering the woman unconscious. Regina got up and ran to Emma, kneeling down and lifting her upper body into her arms. She sat back holding Emma's head to her chest and the blonde immediately curled further into her, weakly clutching the side of Regina's collar. With a small smile, Emma sighed knowing she was safe and fell back into unconsciousness. Within minutes, Ruby and David showed with an ambulance in tow and Emma was taken straight to the hospital.

* * *

Emma

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me_. Was Emma's first thought as she opened her eyes to see the hospital's ceiling again. The back and forth was really starting to take its toll on her. She blinked a few times still staring straight up. She could hear the familiar beeping of the monitor as well as the sounds of people in the hallways chatting and milling about. She felt a pressure on her hand and finally looked down. The sight that greeted her had her smiling from ear to ear. Regina had her right arm across Emma's legs, her left hand was holding the blonde's right with their fingers intertwined, and was resting her head on top of them, completely asleep. She looked so unlike herself, so serene like she didn't have a care in the world. The only indications of the turmoil she had endured over the last few days were the bruises coloring her knuckles and the slight wrinkling of her shirt. On her other side, she saw her son curled up in a chair covered in a blanket, his fairytale book snug against his chest.

She looked back towards Regina to be greeted with a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back. The brunette's smile lit up her face as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Emma into her arms. They stayed like that momentarily, just enjoying the safety of each other's arms. When they pulled back slightly Emma leaned in to kiss Regina, but the brunette turned her head just slightly and her lips landed right outside the corner of her mouth. The blonde pulled back, a mixture of confusion and hurt in her expression before quickly schooling her features. Before she could worry about it though, Dr. Whale entered the room carrying a clip board.

"Ms. Swan, glad to see you awake, how are you doing?" He seemed to be strategically placing himself opposite of Regina. She had not been quiet about blaming the hospital staff for Emma's kidnapping. And she wasn't being quiet now.

"Yes well its amazing how that works when you don't pump her full of sedatives" She said rising, making Whale take an involuntary step back and waking Henry who was still curled up in the chair.

"I'm feeling much better Doctor." Emma added leaning forward to pull on Regina's hand, hoping to quell some of her anger. She was happy to note there was much less pain this time.

"Yes well that's wonderful. Everything is looking good, we'll just need to keep you for a couple days for observation then you can go home." With that he backed out of the room.

"So what's happening with Taylor?" Emma needed to know they were safe.

"She's locked up at the station for now but apparently she has some outstanding warrants in Boston. A couple detectives are coming to get her tomorrow." Emma nodded, just happy Taylor would be gone.

Regina and Henry stayed until visiting hours were up, upon which time the brunette re-threatened the hospital staff of their possible termination should _anything_ happen to the sheriff. Emma needed a good sleep but when the pair left, it didn't come. She couldn't help but worry about the brunette's behavior. She knew Regina, and didn't expect the woman to be overly affectionate, but it was almost like she was avoiding Emma. They couldn't get one moment alone. When Henry wanted to use the restroom, Regina had insisted on going with him even though it was just down the hallway. When they left, the brunette leaned in and held Emma's head in her hands while she placed her lips on the blonde's forehead. It was very sweet but she still avoided giving her a real kiss. The only explanation Emma could come up with was that she had freaked Regina out. She remembered saying 'I love you.' She thought it would be her only chance and she said it before it was too late. She did love her, there was no doubt about that, but Regina was so emotionally closed off she should have known the brunette would withdraw from her. She tried to ignore the pang of hurt she felt in her chest at the rejection, but couldn't stop thinking about it. She went though it all night until exhaustion finally took over.

* * *

Regina

She couldn't sleep, she felt terrible. She caught the hurt look that crossed Emma's face when she had turned away from her. Her chest squeezed even further when the blonde had tried to hide it. She was scared, she just wasn't ready. She didn't know what would happen if they kissed and her mind was running wild.

_My curse, all that I worked for will be destroyed…._

_But that would mean she is my true love….._

_She'll hate me when she finds out…._

_Maybe she won't….._

_Of course she will, she is the savior I am the Evil Queen….._

_Maybe she will save __**me**__…._

She went back and forth all night until exhaustion took her as well.

* * *

Emma

The next morning Emma was sitting up in her room, in her jeans and a black t shirt. She couldn't stand the hospital gown and when the nurse was away she changed clothes. She sat trying to contemplate how she would handle Regina. She couldn't lose her. She could take it back maybe, blame it on the blood loss…before she had made a decision, Regina walked in.

* * *

Regina

After dropping Henry off at school, Regina headed straight for the hospital. She had debated all night until coming to a realization. She was **not** a coward. She had been without love for so many years, pushing away any possibilities out of fear. She had spent months pushing Emma as hard as possible out of fear. She turned away from her at the hospital out of fear. It was about time she stopped letting fear control her. And it was with this thought that she marched into the hospital and then to Emma's room.

When she walked in, Emma greeted her with a small almost sad looking smile, "Hey" she said sounding hesitant and immediately Regina's chest squeezed again feeling guilty. She knew she had hurt her.

"Hey" She responded sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled Emma's hand into hers, looking down at them.

"I want to apologize" Emma started and Regina's head jerked up to meet her eyes. _Apologize_? "I freaked you out didn't I? What I said, when I got shot?" _Oh my Emma…_

"No, Emma-"

"Its okay, really, I understand…" She gave that sad smile again and Regina couldn't take it.

"That's not it I **_promise_** you." _Just breathe_. Regina looked down again nervously.

"Regina, I don't understand…"

"I love you" _There it is again…__**Magic**__…._She looked up meeting Emma's eyes again where she saw an impossibly large smile pull across her face.

"Regina I love you too" She said squeezing Regina's hands. Noting the nervous look on her face she added, "Okay now I really don't understand, what's going on?-"

"No matter what?" She asked abruptly. She had to know.

"What?" Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"You'll love me no matter what?"

Emma leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek. Regina slid her hand up until she was holding Emma's wrist, keeping it in place. She looked Regina directly in the eye and spoke clearly.

"Regina, no matter what, I love you. I always have and I **always** will."

She couldn't remember the last time she was this scared, but she would not let that control her anymore. She kept a hold of Emma's wrist and lifted her other shaking hand up wrapping it behind the blonde's head. Before she could change her mind, she pulled Emma to her sealing their lips together.

Their first kiss had been explosive….metaphorically that is. This however was on a whole new level. A literal force of energy shot through them the second their lips touched moving outward and spreading across the whole town. The two woman pulled back and just stared in each others eyes. Regina was wade eyed waiting for Emma's reaction and the blonde just held a look that was confusion mixed with wonder. In the end it was Emma that broke the silence.

"Wha- what was that" She stuttered. She was so confused but her whole body was buzzing. All the pain and exhaustion having completely disappeared at the kiss.

"True love's kiss can break any curse" She said with a small smile, both looking and sounding just as nervous as she felt.

"Oh my God…" It came out breathless. She couldn't believe what Regina had just said, but then again at the same time, things were making sense. Just then her mind saw flashes in quick succession. She saw Mary Margaret and David. She saw them crying. Felt David as he carried her, running though the…_castle_?… As quickly as they started, the memories stopped, leaving her dizzy and breathless. Slowly members of the hospital staff started wandering in looking slightly dazed and then eyes began landing on Regina and expressions turned to anger. Mother Superior walked right up to Regina looking intently at her.

"If I were you, your Majesty, I would find a place to hide." Regina's eyes widened slightly, fear sinking in further. She rose up from the bed lifting her head in defiance but before she could respond, a different voice jumped in.

"How about you back the hell up?" Emma moved off the bed and pulled Regina behind her staring down everyone in the room daring them to challenge their savior.

_Yes, maybe she __**will**__ save me….._

**THE END! Well ch 10 will be an epilogue. Thank you all so much for reading and adding to your favorites and for reviewing (you were all very encouraging!) This the first thing i have ever written so PLEASE Review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10 Epilogue **  
**(short and sweet) Enjoy!**

"Emma she is your step-grandmother!"

"Oh you have **_got _**to be kidding me! Are you blood relatives? Is she actually your **mother**? " Emma yelled , punctuating the word "mother" slowly and crossing her arms to face her best friend turned mom.

"Well….no but-" Snow had lost just a bit of steam but still had steel in her eyes as she faced her daughter who was acting as a human shield for her enemy.

"Do you honestly still consider her your **step**-mother?" Emma knew this wouldn't be easy but Snow's argument was weak and now the blonde was just annoyed.

"Okay I get it but Emma she is still the Evil Queen! She did **all** of this! How can you stand by her?" She could not believe that in the moment she got to see her daughter, in a way for the first time, she had been holding the hand of her arch enemy while shoving Dr. Whale back and threatening an entire mob away from Regina. She had heard how the curse was broken but didn't believe it until she took in the sight before her. After calming the mob down with promises that she and James would take care of things, the crowd left and the Charming family followed Regina into her home.

Their little family reunion was short lived when Regina had placed her arm possessively around Emma, pulling her into her side and subsequently away from Snow. The younger brunette was immediately reminded of the previous events and after sending an annoyed Henry to bed early so the adults could have "a little chat", Snow let her feelings be known.

"Because I love her" Emma sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked back up into her mother's eyes. Snow had gone speechless at her words so Emma continued. "Look, I'm the savior right?" Snow very hesitantly nodded. "Okay so I'm doing my job. I'm bringing back the happy endings" She said quoting her son's book.

"But Emma **_she_** is the one that took them away in the first place! That means **_she_** doesn't deserve-"

"Do I?" Emma interrupted.

"What?" Snow's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do I deserve a happy ending?" She spoke slowly holding Snows gaze intently.

"Sweat heart of course you do-"

"Then you can't take her from me. Because she**_ is_** my happy ending." As she spoke she reached back and took Regina's hand in hers squeezing it lightly. Regina, for her part, had finally managed to turn her seemingly permanent smirk into a warm smile at Emma's sweet words.

Snow looked like she wanted to object again before James stepped in placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He had sat quietly on the sofa, trying to gather his own thoughts. He understood where Snow was coming from, he did not like this, did not like Regina. But one thing he did know about was true love, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change that. So he stood up and pulled his wife back a bit.

"Maybe we should just call it a night. We've all had quite a day and I think we all need some cooling down and adjusting time. Tomorrow is another day." He just got his family back and would do whatever he had to in order to keep it. Emma shot him a grateful smile and Snow reluctantly backed off. But before leaving the room, Snow looked at Regina pinning her with her best glare.

"If you hurt her I swear…" She shook her head letting her words trail off.

"Oh don't worry my dear Snow, I wont be _too_ rough" Regina said letting her hand drift down to Emma's ass before squeezing it.

Emma grabbed her wrist and walked her backwards a few feet. "You are **not** helping!" She hissed at Regina but the older woman couldn't contain her smile when she saw the gaping mouth of her former step daughter who was turning away headed for the door quickly.

Seeing Emma's expression, she gave her the most innocent pout, one not even Henry could match. "I'm so sorry my love" She leaned forward and pecked Emma on the cheek. The corner of the blonde's mouth twitched. "So very sorry" She pecked her other cheek and Emma's mouth twitched again, fighting hard not to smile. Regina caught the movement and pecked her forehead then her nose, her own smile growing as she continued peppering kissing all over the blonde's face. Emma finally leaned back pushing at the brunette's shoulders.

"Stop it!" She said with absolutely no force as an involuntary giggle escaped her lips. "I need to see them out" She turned to walk back towards her parents but after taking only a couple steps, Regina hooked her fingers into Emma's belt and jerked her back into the brunette's front. She wrapped her other arm tightly around the blonde's waist and moved her lips right below her ear. She kissed her there before moving up take the lobe between her teeth. She bit down lightly and then pressed her lips right to Emma's ear.

"Hurry back" She purred in her most seductive tone. She released Emma and the blonde walked toward the front door, actually pressing her hand over her mouth, trying to physically remove the large grin she just couldn't suppress.

As soon as the front door closed behind her parents, she felt warm hands on her waist before circling around to hold her from behind. The blonde placed her hands over Regina's and once again she couldn't suppress the smile as she felt the brunette rest her head on Emma's shoulder.

"I love you" Regina whispered. Emma turned around in her arms, wrapping her own around the brunette leaving no space between them.

"I love you too" With that their lips met again. Slowly the pair molded themselves together. Lips parted, tongues met and magic flowed. Emma felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body and when she opened her eyes, they were standing in Regina's bedroom. The brunette smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Magic" Was her only explanation and Emma didn't question it. She just smiled and pulled Regina to her again. Despite all the drama of the day and the hard ships to come, the pair fell into bed curling into each others arms without a worry. Whatever was to come they would face it together.

**END**

**Thanks again everyone for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**Also I had a few requests for a sequel. I love that people are that interested, but i don't really know where to take it...BUT if you have an idea for a sequel, review or pm me, i would love to hear your ideas and i can see what i can do. :)**


End file.
